The loss
by JuneprodigyTrissdivergent
Summary: What if something happened to June so bad while Day was gone that she might never recover? If you lot everything and little hope you had left would you do something? Some people did something really bad and hurt a lot of people and didn't care. They did something to June. Now she is broken in what seems like a million pieces. Now Day is back and so is the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think I finally am ready to put the story together. So the summary is say something happened that traumatized June while Day was gone. (Don't want to tell you what it was because I don't want to give away spoilers to my story.) So Tess thinks bringing Day back might help. He might and he might not. But he doesn't remember. So how could he help is all June is thinking while still trying to cope with what happen and catch the bad guys that traumatized her after they resurface. Okay so here it goes. **

**June**

It's dark. Everything is dark. I look around and then I see flames. _I know where I am. _No! No! I see a little boy standing in the middle of it.

"Get out of here!" I yell. "Go find safety! Hurry!" Then part of building falls in between us. He still just stares at me.

"Go!" I yell one more time.

Then I blink and he's gone.

I jolt awake to my alarm clock. I am sweating and taking deep breathes. _It was just a dream. _I remind myself. It's been just a dream for years now. I turn the alarm off and get ready for work. I plan to meet Tess later on. It's my twenty-seventh birthday.

After my shower I go to the kitchen and start coffee. I look on the refrigerator and held up by two magnets is a little finger painting. I stare at it and smile as I hold back tears.

_It was just a dream. _I remind myself again. I sip my coffee as the phone goes off.

I sigh. _Who now? _I wonder.

I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"June! Did I wake you? I hope not. I'm pretty sure your alarm goes off at six thirty and that's when you get up." I hear Tess on the other end.

"Tess. It's okay. You didn't wake me up." I take a sip of my coffee and wait for her answer.

"Okay. So dinner is going to be around six tonight. I wanted to make sure you know."

"Nothing big, right? Just a simple dinner with a few of us, right?"

"Of course. A few people over for dinner. That's it."

"Okay. I'll be there at six."

"Okay. See you then." Then she hangs up.

I finish my cup of coffee as I watch the city wake up from my balcony. I finally go inside and put on my shoes and head out the door. I decide to take the train.

_It's been ten years since Day left. I don't really think much of it anymore. It's be long enough to scab the scars. But I can't forget him nor can I move on. He was my one true love. _

I make it to work and it drags on and on as the commander. Nothing happens today. Which relieves me. Tomorrow is the day that will bring fear to me.

Five years ago tomorrow there was a bombing in our headquarters here in this building and in another building. It killed many hundreds. The men responsible had been doing things that we could not ignore beforehand. I had been assigned the case but as fast as they came they disappear. They would create riots and kill innocents to get our attention. They vanished completely off the grid after the bombing. Nothing every appeared up. They were nowhere on the face of this earth. It's been four years since their last appearance. Most believe they died in the bomb they set. There has never been any proof of this. I have always had this gut feeling that I can't ignore on this subject. I think they are out there somewhere. Mocking me. Saying I can't catch them. I know I'm paranoid but, what if the _what ifs _come true. I think I have the right to be paranoid. Ever since strange things happen on that day.

Last year I got an unmarked package. I thought nothing of it at first but in the box with a letter saying '_We're watching you!' _With the note were pictures taken that year. Everywhere. I thought my sense were sharp but maybe I couldn't rely on them as well as I thought. See I have the right to be paranoid.

The year before I just felt like someone was watching me. Always watching me. _What if they didn't die and are out there? I would have to stop them before someone else dies. _

I start walking in Ruby Sector towards where Tess lives. I live in Lake Sector which makes me feel safer. I start to walk and thoughts of how the old Lake sector has turned into the wonderful place it is now. As I stop someone comes up to me.

"I'm sorry to bother you." _I think I recognize that voice. _I look up as the man keeps speaking. "But do we know each other?" I look at him and I feel like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

_Day. _He's much older. Much taller and looks much stronger. I tried everything to push him out of my mind. I told Tess not to tell me anything of him. That I needed to try to put it behind me. Even though I knew my heart would never love anyone again I just had to move on.

He clears his throat. "Um," I stammer. "I don't believe we do." I lie.

"Oh." He says disappointed. "It's just you look so familiar to me. I thought. I thought you were someone I knew."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I don't think so. But I do hope you find the person you're looking for."

"Hi," He holds his hand out. "I'm Daniel."

I grab his hand and instantly feel an electric pulse go through me.

"Hi, I'm June."

"June." He says. "June." He says as if trying to guess where the name comes from. "That's a beautiful name."

He looks in all directions as if he's lost.

"Do you know where you're headed to?" I ask.

"Not anymore I don't. I have to go meet an old friend for dinner but I don't think I know the way."

"Does this friend's name happen to be named Tess?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know her."

"Yes, I am actually headed to her apartment."

"Do you mind if my brother and I accompany you?"

"No, not at all." I feel as if I put all my strength and energy into trying to hide the truth from him. I need to protect him from those things. From the pain I caused him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry it took me forever to update but I was thinking about how I want to take all of these stories. I hope you like them and the other two will be updated either later today or later in the week. We'll see how busy I get. Anyway here we go…**

**Day**

We just arrived back in the Republic after ten long years. Eden has a job interview for an engineering position. I can't believe we came back home. Antarctica has never really felt like home. We are having dinner with Tess in about an hour. I plan to get situated at our temporary apartment beforehand.

On our way to the apartment I look out the window of the car. So much has changed since we left. I still haven't been able to get my memory back but some things have cleared up around Tess the more we talked. But no matter what I do I still feel like something is missing. Of my life, of my soul, of me. I am hoping that I can figure it out while I'm out here. All I know is that when I close my eyes the thing I'm missing seems to be a girl. A girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail. I feel like the dreams I have might be memories about her. About us kissing and her laugh making things seem… better. I also hope Eden gets the job so I have an excuse to stay here in the Republic. I've been away from home for too long.

We set down our bags at the empty apartment which seems bigger than the apartment we had in Antarctica. I thought it is better if we walked to Tess's so we could see some of how the Republic changed. Eden didn't abject. As we are walking Eden just keeps talking about the interview for this engineering position and things I don't quite understand. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl with the long brown hair in a high pony tail. I run up to stop her.

"I'm sorry to bother, but do we know each other?" I ask and I see her dark brown eyes with patches of gold swimming around in her eyes. My heart starts pounding.

I just stare at her. _She is so beautiful. I feel like I have found something. As I stare at her I feel whole for the first time. I feel like I have come to life for the first time in ten years. _

I clear my throat hoping she didn't notice how I was staring.

"Um," She stammers. "I don't believe we do." And I feel disappointed. But at the same time I feel like that's not it. I know her. I know I do.

"Oh." I say and I think she can hear the disappointed. "It's just you look so familiar to me. I thought, I thought you were someone I knew."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I don't think so. But I do hope you find the person you're looking for." Somehow she seems more disappointed than I do.

"Hi," I hold out my hand. "I'm Daniel."

She grabs my hand and I feel like life has shot back into my body. I feel like I've met someone I've been waiting for. I feel like the whole world has stopped and it's just us.

"Hi, I'm June."

"June." I say. "June." I repeat trying to see if it would spark a memory but nothing. "That's a beautiful name."

That's when I look around and realize I have no idea which direction to go anymore. I feel completely lost yet right at home with her.

"Do you know where you're headed to?" She asks.

"Not anymore I don't. I have to go meet an old friend for dinner but I don't think I know the way."

Some familiarity comes across her face. "Does this friend's name happen to be Tess?" She asks.

I wonder how she knows. "Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes. I am actually headed to her apartment." Just my luck. I wanted to stay next to this girl, not get lost, and make it to Tess's.

"Do you mind if my brother and I accompany you?"

"No, not at all." I feel the happiest I've been in a while. I feel like I have got my world back.

We walk there. June in between Eden and me. They chit-chat a bit and I start to wonder how they know each other. I just try to remember where I know her from. Before I know it we arrive.

June and I take the stairs to the fifth floor while Eden takes the elevator. We make it to Tess's door before the elevator even makes it to the fifth floor. June knocks and the second the door opens. I see a grown up Tess yell June's name and pull her into a hug.

She lets go and see me. "Day!" And hugs me.

"Hey, cousin. How you been?" I say. I don't remember too much of her but enough. She looks so much older. More mature.

"Good. And I see you already met June. Well come in. Come in. Where's Eden?" She asks as she shows us inside.

"Just give the elevator a couple more minutes." June says and Tess laughs.

I look around the apartment. It is a very nice apartment. Big. I'm happy she finally has somewhere to call home. But as I look I see pictures on the wall turned around to face the wall. I see picture frames turned down onto the table. I start to wonder what the pictures are and who is in them.

A couple of minutes later Eden is at the door knocking.

"Pascao watch the food while I go answer the door!" Tess yells towards to kitchen as she goes to the front door.

"Pascao?" I ask June.

"He's a friend and he helps with the cooking for big occasions."

"Well, good. We might not want to taste Tess's cooking without helping." I joke and she giggles.

"Well, I have. Trust me you don't."

Eden sits down in between me and June on the couch. "How did you two beat the elevator?"

"Never rely on elevators." June states and I feel a smile come to my face.

"Diner will be ready in a minute." Tess says as June stands up to give her another hug.

Before Tess goes back into the kitchen June's phone goes off.

"No." Tess says. "Not today. Please. Why out of all day?"

June answers the phone. "Commander Iparis."

_She's a commander? _

She just stands there and listens. "Yes, I'm still here. Continue." Her facial expression starts to look sad, mad, and drained. Like if someone just took her whole world away. "I'll be right there." She says and hangs up.

"Tess, I'm so sorry. I know how hard you tried to put this together but I have to go. It's an emergency."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes." And her expression went serious. Tess looks like she knows what it's about.

"Well, then you have to take a slice of cake."

"I don't kno-"

"No. You're taking some. I worked hard on your birthday cake for your twenty-seventh birthday." Tess says walking in the kitchen.

_It's her birthday? _

Tess comes back with a man and a slice of cake in her hand. I'm assuming that is Pascao.

"Here's your cake and you be careful. Happy birthday June." Tess says hugging her.

"Happy birthday June. You take care of yourself tonight." Pascao says.

"Happy birthday." My brother says as she heads towards the door.

As she is leaving through that door I whisper. "Happy birthday." I don't think she heard me.

**I'm so excited for the next chapter I might update tonight but I might not update the others till this weekend or something. I keep telling myself to update and the day I was about to my grandfather passed so my mom packed the car and we took our nine and half hour drive through the middle of no service. So I will try. I promise and I really hope you liked it. By the way those pictures are a huge part of this fanfic. The person in them. I am excited for you to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I should have. I got writers block while trying to start my second book and that created writers block for everything I've ever written. For four months. Do you know how bad that is? It only took me seven months to write my first book. It was so bad. I am writing a new book with my best friend. Amazing idea. When we are done we are going to put it on wattpad. So when it is ready I'll tell you guys so you can read it. We also plan to start a YouTube channel. Just for stuff. How crazy we are. Stuff that we feel needs to be addressed. And fandoms will probably pop up a lot. When we post our first video I'll tell you. But, besides that I am doing a lot this summer. I am taking Algebra over the summer to skip it so I can go straight into Geometry as a freshman. I'm also taking Spanish at the JC so I can take drama next year as well. So here we go. **

**June**

_Did Day just wish me happy birthday? _I think about what he mumbled as I start jogging to a crime scene. _Not today. Why? Why wait five years? _

I make it to the crime scene and right away Captain Lancaster comes up to me.

"How many casualties?" I ask right away.

"It seems to be about fifteen. Five children, six woman, four men."

"Any injuries?"

"Four severe injuries. At the hospital now. Five minor injuries, they are being sent to the hospital now just in case."

I stop as I look at the building that was blown up. "How are we sure it's them?" I look at Captain Lancaster.

"We got this." He hands me a letter.

Miss us. You thought we stopped five years ago? You are wrong. We know what happened to you in that building June Iparis. Poor girl. That was not the end and neither is this. You can't protect the ones you love. You couldn't then and you couldn't now. Catch us if you can.

-WB

_Same signature. WB. I couldn't figure out what it meant then. But I will now. I will not stop till they are behind bars. They threaten the ones I love. They already destroyed my whole world five years. I will not let it happen again. I will destroy their world for all the families they have torn apart. _

"That enough proof?" Captain Lancaster asks as I hand it back to him.

I just shoot him an evil look.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Too much." I respond. "Let's get to work. Double shifts. Double the man power. I want everyone we can working on this. The rest out on the streets looking for anything."

"The elector wants you to bring in Daniel Wing." I stop in my tracks. "He is in town."

"I will talk to the elector tomorrow and Daniel. Right now I have to go talk to the bomb squad. You work on getting men on the streets."

"Yes, mam."

I walk over to the tent where the bomb squad is.

"June." Evan says my name as I walk in.

I met Evan six years ago when I started this case. He wasn't a big shot of his own squad like he is now. Evan has black hair that sways in his eyes. He has bright green eyes. Tan skin. He is about a year older than me. Evan, Tess, Pascao, and Anden are the only people who know what they did to me. Know what truly happened to me.

"Everyone clear the tent." Evan says.

We wait till everyone leaves.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"I'll be better when I know these men are gone for good. Is it the same type of bomb?"

"Exactly. Even down to the WB carved into it. Things were never realized to the public."

"Do you know about the letter?"

"What letter?"

"They sent a letter directed towards me."

"What'd it say?"

"Miss us. You thought we stopped five years ago? You are wrong. We know what happened to you in that building June Iparis. Poor girl. That was not the end and neither is this. You can't protect the ones you love. You couldn't then and you couldn't now. Catch us if you can. WB."

"That's very specific."

"That's directed towards me. They know what happened? There are only four other people that know and I trust you all. It has to be them but why wait five years?"

"I don't know. That's your job. Are you sure you're up for this?"

I think back to what happened.

_"Run!" I yell at him as he stands there. _

_The flames keep getting closer. I can feel the fire burning my right arm. But, I can't leave. I can't leave him. _

_"Run!" I yell again. _

_"I can't! I'm stuck!" I run past the flames to him. _

_Part of the roof feel on his leg and crushed it. I try to move it but there is so much smoke, the flames claw at my skin, and the piece of the roof fell half-way down to the floor beneath us. _

_"I'm going to get you out of here!" I yell over the sounds around us. _

_I look at him and I see his father in him. I can't let my child die. I can't let go of my baby. _

_"Mommy!" He yells and points behind me. _

_As I turn around I feel a pain and everything goes black. _

I woke up a week later in an alley-way. I had burns up and down my body. The scars are still there. They destroyed my world when my son died in a fire caused by their explosion. I buried him. I let my son die. The last piece of Day I had. The greatest thing in my world. He was my life. At five years old. I will end these people's world for taking my life away from me.

"I'll be fine."

"Happy birthday. Have you gone to the cemetery yet today?" Evan asks me.

"No." I shake my head. "But I have-"

"Go. Everyone will understand you going for twenty minutes. This work will still be here. You go every year. Don't argue and just go visit you son's and brother's grave."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Have you told Day?"

"No."

"You know you are going to have to tell him at some point. You've been avoiding this for ten years."

"I know. I just sorta hoped he wouldn't come back so I would never tell him. So he would never remember, and he would never know."

"And stop you from having your happiness?"

"I guess."

He shakes his head at me. "Go to the cemetery."

"Fine, you win."

**So, I hope you guys like this. That was my plan when I started this. I know the feels. I'm crying right now too. I'll try to update ever Friday or Saturday. Trying to get on a schedule. So if I don't bug me on Fridays and Saturdays till I do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I know I've taken forever and I'm sorry. I'm under some stress do to the fact the publisher liked my book and wants to start the process. So, here's what you all have been waiting for. **

Day

I've been thinking about how to bring up a conversation with June since last night. Or how I could just _randomly _bump into her on the street again. Eden is at that job interview. I just can't get June out of my head. It's like a song on repeat. That's all I've been thinking about. Her. Her. Her.

Then there is a knock at the door. I know it can't be Eden because he wouldn't just knock. I open the door and see the last person I expected to see at my door this morning. June.

"June. This is a surprise. How did you know where I live?" And that's when I notice there are two military soldiers with her.

"Give us a minute." She directs them. They walk down the hallway but I know they didn't go far.

_Did I do something? I don't think so. _

"May I come in?" She asks with a slight smile. She's in her uniform, her hair in a high pony tail, and she has a folder in her hand.

"Of course." I say gesturing her inside.

She sits down on the couch.

"May I ask why you are here and how?" She gives me a confused look, so I clarify. "I never told anyone where I was staying."

"Oh, well I had to look it up to find you." She says like it's nothing. "I had orders."

"Orders? From who?"

"The elector." And for some reason I feel cold at the thought of that. "We need your help." She says almost pleading.

"_You _need _my_ help?" I ask.

"Yes, last night when I left it was very important and I'm here to persuade you to help us." She opens the folder. "Five years ago the republic was in panic due to a group of bombers who were killing innocent people. Then the vanished. There was theories about what happened. Maybe they died in their own bombing or were arrested for something else. But last night they made a reappearance." She shows my photos of the damage and of some of the dead that lay among it.

"How are you sure it was them?" I ask.

She sighs like she was hoping I wouldn't ask this question. She hands me a letter.

"It was from them." She says.

She sits in silence as I read it.

"WB? What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out. They sent this to me so I would know they were back."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" I ask.

"I was in the last building that they ever bombed. Doctors said I should've died. I shouldn't be alive." That's all she says but I know there is more. I don't want to push it though. "I know this is the beginning. We need your help. _I _need your help. Please." She says almost pleading.

"This says they now what happened to you. Is there more I should know about what happened?" I ask hoping she will tell me.

"They took the last bit of family I had. I lost my parents when I was really little, my brother at fifteen, and my son five years ago." She says like her heart was breaking.

She looks so sad. "Please, help me."

"I will. You got a new man on the team June."

"Well we should go and start trying to figure this out."

"Yeah, just let me tell my brother."

**Hope you guys liked it. It was really hard and the feels. I know, I know. I can make the feels come real. So hope you stick around for the next chapter. We might as well have a guessing game of when will I update next. **


End file.
